Tutelage
by sweetheartb
Summary: Boruto e Sarada marcaram de um jeito diferente a vida um do outro: em diversos lugares, com diversas idades, diversas situações. Mas o que nunca mudava, era o sentimento que nutriam um pelo o outro e o fato de estarem sob a mesma tutela. {Universo Ninja / Conjunto de drabbles / 100 Situations Challenge}
1. 001 - Hot

**A história se passa no Universo Ninja, e será contada em um conjunto de drabbles com exatamente 300 palavras.**

 **Ela terá 100 capítulos, devido ao desafio "100 Situations Challenge". Existem cinco tabelas de prompts com situações diversas que você deve pegar como tema e escrever, mas eu resolvi seguir a minha própria tabela. O objetivo é fazer 100 oneshots com apenas um casal. Se tiver interesse, aqui está as tabelas:** **100 - situations. livejournal 573083. html (sem espaços).**

 **Você pode montar a sua própria, assim como eu. Inicialmente os drabbles serão interligados entre si, mas caso isso mude, avisarei.**

 **A classificação etária inicial é T, mas se isso pode mudar no decorrer da fanfic.**

 **Novos capítulos em um espaço de no máximo 4 dias!**

 **Aqui estamos com o primeiro prompt.**  
 **Boa leitura! :***

* * *

 **.**

 **001: Hot**

Eles estavam no Campo de Treinamento Três. O calor estava mais insuportável que nos outros dias. Sarada estava ajudando-o no treinamento para o Exame Chunnin — já que ele havia sido desclassificado, anos atrás, por trapacear.

Eles tinham quinze anos agora. E muita coisa havia mudado.

Ele estava mais alto que ela — o desabrochar da puberdade, era o que todos diziam.

Ele limpou o suor da testa com o braço, enquanto se encostava no tronco da árvore, observando Sarada sair de sua posição de ataque, e caminhando de encontro a ele, entregue ao cansaço também.

Era incrível como o tempo passava rápido e quanto o tempo também lhe fazia bem. Sarada sempre fora uma menina avantajada, desde muito nova. Apesar de ser fisicamente uma cópia do pai, os quadris largos e pernas torneadas com certeza havia herdado da mãe.

Boruto podia sentir as bochechas esquentando.

Ela finalmente chegou perto, depois de caminhar sensualmente, balançando o quadril — ele não deixou de notar — para sentar ao seu lado.

"Para de ter pensamentos assim com ela, seu idiota!"

— Chegue mais pra lá. Também preciso esticar minhas costas.

Ele obedeceu e ela se sentou, encostando seu braço no braço dele devido à proximidade que se encontravam.

— Você está bem? — Ela perguntou, olhando-o de esguelha — Você está muito vermelho.

— Claro que estou bem! — Sua voz saiu mais exasperada do que ele gostaria — Por que eu não estaria? — Ele cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, virando o rosto para o outro lado e evitando olha-la.

— Nossa... Parece que alguém acordou de mau humor hoje. Qual é o seu problema?

"Você é o meu problema", ele quis dizer.

— Problema nenhum, Sara. Foi mal.

— Humpt. Mudando de assunto, está muito quente hoje, não acha? — Ela disse, abanando o seu pescoço alvo.

— Realmente, está _muito quente_ em Konoha.


	2. 002 - Smell

**Não sejam leitores fantasmas, por favor! :3**

 **003: Smell (Cheiro)**

* * *

Era mais uma missão longe de casa. O Hokage estava confiando cada vez mais naquele Time: Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, e claro, Konohamaru-taichou.

Eles deviam escoltar a princesa do País das Ondas — uma ilha que se localizava próxima ao País do Fogo — para Sunagakure. A princesa era a irmã mais nova da mulher do Kazekage, e, estava indo fazer uma pequena visita. Ela ainda não conhecia Suna pessoalmente.

Ela era uma menina bonita, de cabelos cor caramelo e olhos verde-ocre. Sua pele era branquinha, mas não mais branca do que Sarada — Boruto era um exímio observador.

Eles haviam parado perto de um desfiladeiro para acampar. Suna ainda estava um pouco longe, e eles precisavam recuperar forças. A viagem até então estava tranquila, se não fosse pelo humor de Sarada — que encontrava-se instável e ninguém ousava perguntar o porquê.

Boruto, então, decidiu se aproximar, enquanto ela observava o pôr do sol e o resto armava as tendas.

— Sarada... — Ele sussurrou — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela suspirou.

— Você a acha bonita, Boruto?

— Quem?

Ela fechou os olhos, impaciente, e os abriu de volta para dizer:

— A princesa.

Boruto abafou o riso.

— Do que está rindo, seu idiota?

— É por isso que você vem dando coices em nós? Está com ciúmes dela?

— Eu não estou com ciúmes! Por favor! Eu só... Ela está se dando muito bem com você e o Mitsuki. Nós levamos um tempo para nos darmos tão bem como hoje, e ela conseguiu isso em pouco tempo! Vocês homens não podem ver ninguém encantadora que já se derretem todos!

— Encantadora? — Perguntou.

— Ela _cheira_ a morangos... — Ela deu de ombros.

— O meu cheiro preferido ainda continua sendo o _seu_ , Sara.

Ela corou. E ele saiu rapidamente dali — envergonhado — quando se deu conta do que realmente dissera.

Um dia, talvez, ela compreenderia seu efeito.


	3. 003 - Forbid

**Estou adorando os comentários e o apoio, vocês são umas lindas**

 **Forbid é proibir, mas aqui na drabble ele tem o sentido de "algo proibido".**

 **Devo dizer que possui um spoiler do filme Boruto divulgado em vídeo, se preferir não ler essa drabble, tudo bem. Vejam as notas finais.**

 **Esse agora é na "visão" da Sarada :3**

* * *

 **003: Forbid**

Boruto havia sido desclassificado no Exame Chunnin, anos atrás.

Ele usava um aparelho que lhe permitia criar jutsus de outros oponentes — com um gasto considerável de chakra, na verdade.

Ele sempre dizia que era uma dádiva Sarada ter um sharingan, e até mesmo o antigo Hokage, Kakashi. Até o pai dela — a pessoa que Boruto mais admirava, aliás — possuía um. Ele tinha poderes incríveis, e Sarada ainda não tinha descoberto muitas habilidades no seu. Seu pai lhe contara aos poucos o quão baixo ele foi para conseguir esses poderes, e, ela havia decidido que só os conseguiria através do bem, e, recebia total apoio dos seus pais sobre sua escolha.

Boruto não possuía os olhos de sua mãe — embora fosse dotado de uma chakra diferenciado. Sua irmã havia descoberto quando nova, e ele nem sinal. Ele não possuía um doujutsu, mas era fascinado por eles.

Sarada achava isso engraçado. Se ela pudesse, se livrava do seu. Não que ela odiasse ou algo assim, mas ela queria ser uma ninja que se destacava sem esse "bônus", assim como sua mãe: Uma das pessoas que ela mais admirava, além do Hokage Naruto. Ela também simpatizava com Rock Lee-sensei. Ela adorava as histórias de ninjas que conseguiam ser "gênios" sem nenhuma ajuda adicional, sem nenhum poder especial hereditário. Ninjas que não carregavam um peso de um clã.

Boruto era fruto da junção de dois clãs superestimados — e com razão. Todos esperavam grande coisa do filho do Herói da Folha.

Mas ele também gostava de se destacar, sem precisar ser lembrado apenas como o filho de alguém.

E para isso, recorria à coisas não muito aprovadas.

Sarada achava tudo aquilo muito intrigante. Para ela, ele não precisava de dispositivo-copiador-de-jutsus nenhum. Ele já era alguém acima da média.

Boruto era alguém que ela admirava também.

* * *

 **O spoiler em questão é o seguinte: Boruto é desclassificado do Exame Chunnin pelo seu próprio pai, porque ele está utilizando um dispositivo que permite fazer técnicas de outras pessoas. Mas na competição, o uso de tecnologias desse tipo é proibido.**

 **Está cada vez mais difícil fazer tudo interligado, tanto que não estou seguindo a ordem da tabela proposta pelas meninas, porque alguns temas não combinam com a idade deles e a história que estou fazendo. Os temas da tabela com o conteúdo mais "adulto", ficarão para o final. Mas toda a tabela será seguida, só não na ordem proposta. Estou dando o meu melhor.**  
 **Enfim, espero que estejam gostando! s2**


	4. 004 - Loud

**Loud significa barulhento.**

 **Apaixonadíssima por esses dois. s2**  
 **Espero que estejam gostando!**

 **Boa leitura.**

 **Esse também é na "visão" da Sarada :3**

* * *

 **Loud – Barulhento**

Boruto era uma pessoa muito agitada — _barulhento_ , Sarada diria.

Nas viagens que faziam, para as missões, ele ia tagarelando o caminho todo. Comentava com Mitsuki sobre qualquer coisa que encontravam no caminho, sobre como seria a vila onde estavam indo, e como ficou tudo depois da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja.

Anos haviam se passado, mas muitas vilas ainda lutavam para se reerguer, principalmente as pequenas. A situação política estava longe de se estabilizar — era o que as guerras causavam, afinal. E para isso, muitas delas requisitam ninjas de Konoha.

Ela sempre corria ao lado de Konohamaru-taichou em um silêncio mútuo. Os dois apenas observavam os meninos e trocavam olhares entre si quando um deles dizia algo idiota.

Sarada abafava o riso e a inquietação muitas vezes.

Boruto era _irritante_.

Ele a tratava de um modo formal na frente das pessoas. Não lhe chamava de Sara — exceto quando estavam sozinhos, ou em uma situação que lhe fugia do controle, ou quando suas famílias se visitavam. Ele não gostava de mostrar a proximidade que tinham para ninguém.

Hoje eles estavam indo para Sunagakure novamente.

Em certa altura do caminho, finalmente, eles decidiram fazer uma pausa para descansar. Konohamaru havia dito para Sarada encontrar algo para comer, enquanto os homens recolheriam lenha para uma fogueira.

— Eu vou pescar. — Ela dissera.

Boruto era _muito_ irritante. Porém, ele era ainda mais irritante quando se encontrava em silêncio — que era o caso desta missão.

Puramente irritante: "que leva a um estado de irritação, por vezes próximo ao da cólera; enervante, irritativo."

Mas ela sabia que irritante também significava _outra_ coisa. E ela preferia não chamá-lo pessoalmente assim.

 _Silêncio._

Afinal, Sarada Uchiha deveria ser uma apreciadora do silêncio.

Mas o único silêncio que Sarada Uchiha não gostava, era o silêncio de Boruto Uzumaki.

Sarada gostava dele _barulhento_.


	5. 005 - Fever

**005 Fever:**

 **Febre**

Sarada havia sido picada por uma cobra durante a missão. Ela havia tentado pescar peixes em um pequeno córrego e não havia percebido o réptil por perto.

Por sorte, eles estavam bem próximos de Suna — e o veneno não se espalharia muito, pois logo eles chegariam. Ela havia sido picada na perna, o que dificultava a sua caminhada. Então, para não se atrasarem e nem deixar que a situação piorasse, Boruto passou um dos braços dela por seu ombro, e a ajudava caminhar.

Outro quesito de sorte é que entre eles, havia Mitsuki — filho de Orochimaru — que entendia muito bem sobre cobras. Mas eles preferiram chegar à Suna para ter um lugar limpo onde pudessem fazer a extração do veneno, sem piores complicações.

Assim que chegaram em Suna, Sarada já se encontrava com febre, e foi encaminhada rapidamente para o hospital.

Mitsuki e o Boruto a acompanharam, enquanto Konohamaru resolveria a parte burocrática da missão requisitada.

Mitsuki ajudava os enfermeiros nos procedimentos, para tentarem identificar qual cobra era e procurarem um anticorpo certo, enquanto Boruto ficou no quarto com ela, segurando a sua mão.

Ela estava desacordada e delirando em febre, o veneno estava circulando.

— Boruto... — Ela sussurrava.

— Shiuuu, Sara. Eu estou aqui.

— Boruto...

Ele não podia deixar de notar o quanto aquilo era sensual.

Ele ia responder algo a ela, mas foi interrompido por enfermeiros e Mitsuki, chegando no local.

Eles haviam descoberto que cobra era, identificando o formato da picada. E logo aplicaram o soro com anticorpos nela.

— A sua esquesitice com cobras, serviu para alguma coisa. — Boruto comentou.

— Boruto... — Sarada sussurrou mais uma vez.

— Veja pelo lado bom. Pelo menos você pôde ouvir ela sussurrando seu nome! — Mitsuki riu.

— Seu idiota! — Ele corou e bateu na cabeça dele.

Mas ele não podia negar que aquilo era bom.


	6. 006 - Whisper

Olá! Desculpem-me pela imensa demora. Estava focada em outros projetos e acabei deixando esse de lado. Não vai acontecer novamente. Espero que ainda estejam comigo.

Leitores novos: Sejam bem vindos!

Boa leitura. Se chegou até aqui, comente. É importante.

.

.

* * *

Ela acordou num quarto branco desconhecido.

E então ela se lembrou da cobra assim que sua perna começou a latejar. Sentia-se estranhamente inquieta, como se houvesse algo que ela precisava saber. Suas bochechas estavam quentes, e, se ela pudesse olhar num espelho por um momento, provavelmente estaria corada.

Levantou-se lentamente até que suas costas encostassem na cabeceira da cama, onde um travesseiro estava posto caso ela quisesse se inclinar para sentar.

Era um hospital.

Assim que sua visão se acostumou com a claridade do local, pôde ver que Mitsuki encontrava-se de pé, encostado na parede, com uma perna suspensa também encostada. Seus braços estavam cruzados na frente do corpo e seus olhos fechados, como se tivesse cochilando.

— Mitsuki? — Ela o chamou delicadamente, para que ele não acordasse no susto e se desiquilibrasse.

Ele abriu seus olhos de gato lentamente, observando-a. E depois bufou.

— Droga.

— O que foi? Eu ainda te chamei com calma para que você não caísse! Como você consegue dormir em pé? Está cansado?

— Não é isso. — Ele revirou os olhos. — É que por um momento achei que tivesse sussurrando meu nome também.

— Como é? — Ela corou fortemente. Pegou o travesseiro que estava encostada e jogou nele. — Seu idiota! — Ela gritou.

— Oe! — Ele desviou. — Não tenho culpa se você tem sonhos pervertidos com Boruto!

— De onde tirou isso? Eu não... — Ela corou novamente. Tinha certeza de que estava mais vermelha que os tomates da plantação de sua casa.

— Você estava dormindo e eu puder ouvir o seu sussurro: "Boruto... Boruto...". — Ele riu, fechando os olhos.

— Eu só podia estar delirando! Um sonho com Boruto jamais seria um sonho bom! — Ela gritou, exasperada.

Boruto estava entrando no quarto com uma bandeja. Olhou de sobressaio para os dois, colocando a bandeja no criado-mudo e se retirando.

Ele havia ouvido.


	7. 007 - Arrogant

**_Desculpem pela imensa demora! Aqui está o novo capítulo._**

 ** _Só lembrando que apesar das drabs terem temas diferentes, elas são interligadas._**

 ** _Esta é no ponto de vista do Boruto. Espero que gostem._**

 ** _E deixem um comentário, é bom saber que posso continuar._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **007 - Arrogant**

 **.**

Sarada Uchiha era arrogante.

Ele pensou nisso enquanto era criança. Havia acabado de conhece-la quando a pegou observando-o no Monte dos Hokages. Era muita arrogância dela achar que ele não havia notado que lhe despertava certa curiosidade. Ele podia sentir aqueles olhos ônix encarando suas costas. Ele se divertia, deixando-a que lhe encarasse e pensasse: "Como ele é estúpido por não me notar".

Na verdade, ele sempre notara.

Sarada Uchiha era arrogante quando tirava as melhores notas na Academia Ninja. E não sorria, como se aquilo não fosse mais do que sua obrigação. Mas não era.

Sarada Uchiha era arrogante por achar que o entendia. Seu pai estava distante por motivos nobres, enquanto o pai dele estava por perto e não lhe dava a devida atenção.

Seria arrogância dele por querer que os papéis invertessem?

Sarada Uchiha era arrogante, no princípio, quando foram selecionados para o mesmo time. Tudo entre eles sempre foi uma disputa, até que por fim ele se deu conta que jamais poderia superá-la.

Sarada Uchiha deixou de ser arrogante, quando disse para ele que o homem que ela mais admirava era o _seu_ pai. Foi como um balde de gelo jogado sobre a sua cabeça.

Sarada Uchiha nunca foi arrogante com Mitsuki — filho do homem responsável por trazer tanta dor e sofrimento ao seu pai. Na verdade, Sarada era uma pessoa nobre, que mudava constantemente os pensamentos de Boruto sobre ela. E isso o deixava incomodado.

Mas ainda havia momentos em que ele achava-a só um pouquinho _arrogante_ , que era quando ela insistia em dizer que não pensava nele.

Era impossível que Sarada Uchiha não pensasse só um _pouquinho_ nele, não é?

 _"_ _Eu só podia estar delirando! Um sonho com Boruto jamais seria um sonho bom!"_

Boruto ainda iria confrontar a arrogância dela. Ah se iria.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Erros, críticas, reclamações... enfim, fiquem à vontade! :D**_


End file.
